De Ángeles y Demonios
by Luna Hye Sun
Summary: Hinata despierta en un hospital olvidando todo lo que habia vivido a su corta edad. Frente a él, dos hermanos que le ofrecen una familia no muy tradicional a pesar de que uno es tan protector como un Ángel y el otro tan frío como un Demonio. (ItaSasuHina)
1. ¿Quién eres tú?

**Capítulo 1_ ¿Quién eres tú?**

Corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus cortas piernas. Nunca fue una chica atlética, siempre reprobaba gimnasia por lo que se sorprendía a si misma ver todo lo que había logrado alejarse de aquel infierno. Miró hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie la seguía, solo por puro instinto. Se había asegurado de que no la habían visto, tomó varias bocanadas de aire y se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su holgado suéter. Era uno de los inviernos más fríos que había vivido, el aire le congelaba las mejillas y le lastimaba los pulmones cada vez que aspiraba aire. Quiso echarse a llorar de la impotencia pero no había tiempo, debía seguir corriendo…¿Pero hacia donde? Tenia la mente aturdida y las piernas empezaban a temblarle.

Volvió a correr con más intensidad cuando su mente empezaba a jugarle malas pasadas, tenia la sensación de que la seguían, de que la veían…de que estaban a punto de volver a tocarla... Pero de repente todo a su alrededor empezó a verse borroso, un horrible dolor la sacudió tirándola con fuerza al suelo donde lo último que vio fue un charco de sangre que parecía salir de su cabeza…¿La habían atrapado? Fue lo último que pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse a un sueño del que esperaba no despertar.

:

—La próxima vez puedo quedarme solo, soy muy mayor para tener niñera— se quejó un adolescente de cabello negro y alborotado entrando a un deportivo negro y cerrándola de un portazo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte hermanito— respondió sarcásticamente el conductor mirándolo de manera reprochable. El parecido de ambos hermanos era casi del cien por ciento a excepción del cabello largo recogido con una coleta que llevaba el hermano mayor, unas pronunciadas ojeras y por supuesto la notoria diferencia de edad.

—No estoy bromeando Itachi—recriminó el hermano menor mirándolo de manera fulminante. Este lo miró y se echó a reír.

—Sabes que a mí no me asusta tu mirada de chico malo ¿no? — Se burló empezando a manejar—No soy una de tus admiradoras.

—¡Cállate! —respondió el menor chasqueando la lengua y mirando por la ventana. Le fastidiaba mucho cuando Itachi le recordaba lo 'popular' que era con las chicas, cuando toda la vida había querido evadirlas—Ya no quiero quedarme con Kurenai cada vez que tienes una misión—volvió a insistir el adolescente.

—Ya hablamos de eso Sasuke, no sabes ni freír un maldito huevo—

—Puedo comer comida basura como cualquier otro adolescente de mi edad— respondió el menor ganándose otra mirada reprobatoria de su hermano mayor.

—Eso no pasará—se limito a decir, volviendo a fijarse en la carretera. No había mucho peligro ni tránsito en aquellas inmediaciones apartadas de la ciudad, solo había un bosque poblado y unas cuantas casas que normalmente hospedaba la gente para "desconectar" de la ciudad ciertos días del año. Pero en ciertas ocasiones algunos animales desorientados salían a las carreteras y eso muchas veces ocasionaban accidentes.

—Tu comida será muy saludable como dices pero sabe a basura—le reclamó.

—Pero nunca he visto que dejaras sobras—respondió el mayor.

—Cosas de supervivencia—Dijo Sasuke ganándose un golpe en el brazo. —¡Serás maldit—No terminó la frase debido a que algo se atravesó frente a ellos provocando que Itachi frenara bruscamente el auto sin lograr por completo evitar darle un golpe.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, completamente aturdidos. Itachi estaba seguro de que aquello no había sido un animal, palideció pensando lo peor. Cuando su cuerpo por fin reaccionó salió del coche a toda prisa.

—Sasuke llama a una ambulancia, rápido—ordenó el hombre mientras corría a donde estaba el cuerpo .

Las piernas le temblaron cuando vio horrorizado de que era una niña, estaba inconsciente sobre un charco de sangre. Se acercó a ella lo más rápido posible y le tomó el pulso comprobando que estuviera viva.

Sasuke bajo del coche después de haber llamado a la ambulancia para ver también horrorizado aquella escena.

—Vamos Sasuke, tienes que ayudarme—dijo Itachi quitándose el gran abrigo negro que llevaba puesto al igual que la sudadera gris y finalmente una camiseta básica color blanco.

—¿Qué haces? —Dijo Sasuke entre asustado y abochornado. Hacia un frío de los mil demonios y su hermano se había quitado prácticamente toda la ropa a excepción de los pantalones.

—Pon las manos bajo su cuello y ve alzándola poco a poco, yo haré lo mismo con su cabeza. Necesito ponerle esto debajo de la cabeza para cerrar el flujo sanguíneo—Sasuke asintió e hizo exactamente lo que le había indicado su hermano, cuando tocó el cuello de aquella niña sintió un vuelco en el estomagó al sentirla tan fría. Itachi por otro lado con sumo cuidado incorporó la cabeza ensangrentada de la niña para poner de almohadilla su sudadera. En casos de accidentes que involucraban hemorragias lo ideal era tocar lo menos posible la cabeza ya que podía ser fatal, pero la niña perdía sangre a una velocidad alarmante y el sabia que para pararlo debía incorporar la herida lo suficiente para obstruir las arterias. Tomó su camisa y presionó sobre la herida. En esos momentos agradecía haber tenido el curso de primeros auxilios en la academia de policía.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió el cuerpo de la niña. Llevaba apenas un suéter holgado y sucio y aunque estuviera inconciente pensó que tal vez tendría frio. Itachi lo miró agradecido, muchas veces su hermano menor se comportaba realmente como un cretino, pero acciones como aquellas,lo llenaban de orgullo. No lo había criado tan mal despues de todo.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y todo lo ocurrió después se volvió muy surreal. Itachi tuvo que pasar por pruebas de alcoholemia y de dopaje para comprobar que estaba en plena facultades mentales a la hora del accidente. Aunque era bien conocido por todos eso no quitaba lo ocurrido.

—Ya te dije que esa niña, apareció de la nada. Además estaba en medio del bosque…¿aún no han aparecido sus familiares? —Pregunto una vez que quedó descartado cualquier irregularidad.

Sabes perfectamente que es algo que debíamos hacer. No es que desconfiemos de ti—Empezó a decir su compañero que tenia el pelo plateado y un semblante serio y despreocupado— Y no, lamentablemente aun no ha aparecido ningún familiar, y lo peor del caso es que no hay reportes de ninguna niña desaparecida.

—¿Crees que vivía en la calle? —preguntó Itachi a su compañero que lo miraba del otro lado del despacho, ahora con cierta inquietud

—No lo sé, todo esto es muy raro. Los primeros reportes de los enfermeros indicaron que tenia heridas en todo el cuerpo…heridas que estaban allí desde antes del accidente.

Itachi se vio sorprendido.

—¿Piensas que sus padres la maltrataban y por eso ella salió corriendo?... eso explicaría también porque no la han reclamado.

—Lo peor es que no lleva nada que la identifique, apenas una pulsera con el nombre de Hinata—

—Hinata—repitió Itachi—¿Y si buscamos en los registros civiles?

—¿Sabes cuantas Hinatas están registradas cada año en Tokio? Además si al menos supiéramos la edad que tiene, ya sería un gran avance.

—Creo que es menor que mi hermano…supongo que debe tener entre 14 o 15…podriam—

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando entró otro compañero al despacho.

—Itachi lo siento, debes acompañarnos hasta el hospital…tienen que hacerte unas pruebas de ADN.

Itachi se quedó de piedra cuando le mostraron el horroroso informe médico de la niña. Múltiples violaciones, golpes, moretones en todo el cuerpo, indicios de torturas…era realmente grotesco.

—No te detendremos porque varias de las acciones como practicarle los primeros auxilios de alguna manera te exculpan, pero es necesario que no salgas de la ciudad hasta que salgan los resultados…lo siento Itachi, confiamos en ti pero, las normas son las normas. Además tu placa estará inactiva durante esos días…

—Trabajo contigo ¿Recuerdas? Se que es el procedimiento, además no me molesta en lo absoluto que me hagan estas pruebas, lo que si me molesta es que exista gente allí afuera que sea capaz de hacer estas atrocidades…Maldición es solo una niña—dijo con tono sombrío.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón.

—La habían violado horas antes del accidente, por eso hay ADN de esos malnacidos en su cuerpo…tal vez nos ayude a atraparlos. —respondió el peliplata mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital de forma serena.

—Por eso salió a la carretera de esa forma, y yo casi la mato…debí haber sido más cuidadoso …

—Según el examen médico solo se ha roto la cabeza a causa del choque, además detuviste enseguida la hemorragia… Piensa que si estaba corriendo tal vez la venían siguiendo…tal vez le salvaste la vida—Itachi suspiró y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, y solo entonces se acordó de Sasuke.

—¿Dónde estas? ¿Estas bien? —preguntó cuando su hermano menor le tomó la llamada.

Kakashi se alejó de él para darle privacidad.

—He ido a buscar ropa para ti…¿Sigues en la comisaría?

—No, estoy en el hospital…

—Ok, llego en un momento—dijo para luego cortar la llamada.

Itachi suspiro… solo entonces recordaba que llevaba puesta la ropa de Kakashi.

—¿Es usted Itachi Uchiha? —preguntó una enfermera acercándose a él con una bolsa negra.

—Si—respondió este de manera seca pero educada.

—Son las pertenencias de la paciente de la habitación 514, ella está ingresada a su nombre. ¿No es así?

Itachi asintió y tomó la bolsa con las pertenencias.

Cuando la enfermera se alejó, vio en el interior las cosas de la niña. Sonrió de manera sarcástica, era sospechoso de un montón de atrocidades contra aquella niña, pero también le daban todas sus pertenencias… Una sudadera amarilla ensangrentada, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas deportivas que estaban rotas y rasgadas. Itachi se preguntó cuánto debió de haber corrido con ellas.

Y finalmente en una bolsita encontró la pulserita de color rosa pastel con el nombre de Hinata.

—¿Quién eres? Despierta pronto pequeña…—dijo sosteniéndola con fuerza.


	2. Memorias

**Capítulo 2_ Memorias**

Cuando al cabo de unas semanas todo lo relacionado con Itachi quedó esclarecido gracias a las pruebas de ADN, la policía local le devolvió oficialmente su placa .

—Puedes volver a empezar mañana mismo si lo deseas—Informó el jefe de cabellos plateados extendiéndole la placa.

—Si no te conociera, pensaría que me has extrañado—Bromeó el nayor de los Uchiha tomando su placa con una sonrisa en los labios. No había nada más importante para él que su profesión…por supuesto después de Sasuke.

—Eres una de nuestras piezas más importantes y necesitamos tu rápida inserción …¿Es lo que querías escuchar? —Preguntó fastidiado el peliplata ante la sonrisa triunfante del Uchiha.

—Si, gracias—respondió este mientras se sentaba en el sillón que se encontraba frente al despacho—Por cierto—habló cambiando drásticamente de semblante—Ahora que estoy de vuelta ¿Puedo saber como va el caso de Hinata?

Kakashi bufó fastidiado.

—Ni siquiera tenemos las mínimas pistas de los malnacidos—admitió con cierta amargura. No le gustaba nada que a pesar de que hubiese pasado un mes, no tuvieran nada. Lo hacia sentirse inútil—Hasta que ella despierte lastimosamente no podremos saber nada.

—¿Hicieron el rastreo de la zona? —preguntó preocupado el peliazabache.

—Así es. Hemos investigado a los pocos habitantes de la zona. No tenemos ni un maldito sospechoso.

—¿Puedo reincorporarme hoy? —preguntó el Uchiha con un semblante más serio de lo habitual. Kakashi lo miró sorprendido pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, pero no creo que haya mucha diferencia en empezar ahora que mañana…Casi es hora de irse a casa—contestó el peliplata.

—Me gustaría llevarme el expediente a casa y ojearlo esta noche—

Kakashi pareció entender.

—Esta bien—Se limitó a responder—Pero como te comenté, hasta que ella no despierte, no tendremos más pistas.

Itachi llegó a casa cuando ya eran más de las 9 de la noche. Y por supuesto una mirada recriminatoria lo esperaba como de costumbre.

—¿Donde estabas? Tengo hambre—dijo en cuanto lo vió entrar por la puerta.

—Fui a tomar un trago con Kakashi…¿Ves porque no puedes quedarte solo, cuando estoy de misión? —respondió el hermano mayor sonriendo ladinamente mientras que Sasuke chasqueaba la lengua fastidiado.

—De verdad no estoy de humor para tus cosas, hazme de cenar—dijo de forma seria mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos de su pijama de forma despistada. Itachi puso los ojos en blanco y se abalanzó sobre su hermano menor agarrándolo del cuello y aplicándole una típica llave juguetona.

—¡Suéltame! —dijo entre dientes el menor mientras trataba de apartarlo inútilmente—¡Maldición Itachi!

El mayor empezó a reír a la vez que caminaba hacia la cocina aún con la cabeza de Sasuke entre sus brazos.

—Procura no hablarme de forma arrogante hasta que aprendas a librarte de una llave tan simple—Itachi finalmente lo soltó y Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Cuando me gradúe de la academia no podrás tocarme siquiera el pelo—aseguró el menor mientras se dejaba caer en una de las butacas de la cocina a la vez que masajeaba su cuello.

Itachi lo ignoró momentáneamente mientras sacaba una pila de verduras de la nevera.

—¿Aún quieres ir a la academia? —preguntó dándole la espalda.

—Por supuesto...debo enseñarte como se hace —murmuró mientras sonreía de forma arrogante.

Itachi también sonrió ante aquel comentario, al contrario de él, Sasuke era ególatra y hasta pedante…era la razón de que a muchos de sus compañeros no le cayera nada bien…

Minutos después se encontraban cenando lo que se suponía era un salteado de verduras con arroz y pollo.

—¿Cómo es posible que empeores en vez de mejorar? Esto da asco—se quejó el menor de los Uchiha mientras masticaba disgustado el contenido de su plato.

—Tal vez algún día puedas superarme cocinando también—se burló el mayor mientras le sonreía divertido.

—No me costaría mucho—aseguró Sasuke.

—Me he dado cuenta de que hablas mucho, pero de acción nada.

—Todo a su tiempo—advirtió el menor mientras se terminaba el contenido de su plato y se levantaba de la mesa.

—Lava esto también—dijo Itachi colocando su plato sobre el de su hermano con rapidez. Sasuke lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

—Es lo justo…yo hice la cena. Además tengo que ver los detalles del caso de Hinata—se justificó el mayor antes de que Sasuke se quejara.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó el menor sin entender mientras se dirigía a lavar los trastes.

—La niña que atropellamos—

—Atropellaste—lo corrigió.

Itachi chasqueó la lengua y lo miró de forma recriminatoria—Como sea—respondió mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio hacia esa niña? Era de la calle y ya está… No deberías siquiera seguir pagando su hospitalización.

—No deberías ser tan insensible…Hay algo mucho más grave en su caso y me gustaría ayudar a esclarecerlo .

Sasuke lo miró con curiosidad ante aquellas palabras, pero no preguntó nada más simplemente asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó retirarse de la cocina.

Itachi releyó el caso de Hinata varias veces, el informe médico y todo lo relacionado a ello… pero nada concordaba ni le daba una mínima pista. Cuando sus ojos empezaron a escocerle supo que era hora de irse a la cama, después de todo tenia que madrugar para volver al trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente salió temprano, no sin antes dejarle el desayuno preparado a su hermano menor como venía haciendo desde hacía ya 6 años.

Sabía que estaba malcriado a su hermano, pero le era imposible no hacerlo. Desde la repentina muerte de sus padres, él había jurado hacer todo por que nunca se sintiera solo o triste, por lo que siempre se esforzaba por darle todo, y más de lo que tenía. Cuando la tragedia había sucedido él apenas tenía 18 años, y Sasuke 10… había conseguido la custodia legal de su hermano menor, gracias a que su familia gozaba de una buena posición económica, además que a los 18 ya estaba apunto de graduarse de la escuela de policía.

Sasuke había cambiado mucho desde entonces, lo que antes era un niño dulce y amoroso, se había convertido en un adolescente frío y prácticamente insensible, aunque en el fondo Itachi sabia que aquello era una simple coraza.

Él por otro lado ya con 24 años, había renunciado a un montón de cosas, solo para seguir con aquella rutina que consideraba buena para ambos. El puesto de jefe de policía, ya se lo habían ofrecido hace un año atrás, tuvo que negarse ya que la responsabilidad que exigía el puesto le quitaría aún más horas con su hermano… También había renunciado a relaciones sentimentales que le exigían más compromiso… no podía permitirse nada de eso, al menos hasta que Sasuke tuviera la mayoría de edad , y ya no dependiera tanto de él.

Al llegar fue bombardeado con un una pila de casos que requerían rápidas acciones, como el caso de una mujer brutalmente asesinada, en su propia casa y en su propia habitación.

—Por favor apresúrate a recoger pistas antes de que la prensa interfiera—Indicó Kakashi una vez que le entregó el caso—Él equipo forense no tardará en recoger el cuerpo… Los de investigación especial también intercederán, trata de ir un paso delante, ya sabes, has lo que mejor se te da… Esos imbéciles vuelven a querer tratarnos como antes…

Itachi asintió. Aún recordaba su época de principiante, una época realmente molesta para él… y para todo el equipo de policía. Tanto como los de él equipo de investigadores, los jueces y hasta los equipos forenses se creían con el derecho de mandarles que hacer—¡Ya les indicaremos quien es el asesino…por favor apartaos de en medio! —había dicho uno logrando que la sangre del Uchiha hirviera del coraje. No había estudiado toda su vida para que acabara siendo la marioneta de nadie. A regañadientes obtuvo información y de allí empezó a investigar por su cuenta logrando resolver el caso antes que el equipo de investigación.

'Policía local resuelve caso'—aún recordaba las tapas de los diarios… como si aquello fuera realmente algo novedoso. Para él, eso era ser policía, no simplemente patear traseros delictivos y meterlos a la cárcel.

Cuando llegó a la escena, sacó unas cuantas fotos y apuntó detalles… la víctima había recibido ensañamiento… 13 puñaladas, golpes… bajo sus uñas había piel muerta…¡Bingo! —pensó, mientras la extraía con especial cuidado.

—Es obvio que se trata de un vulgar robo… faltan joyas y la cartera de la víctima. Además se ve que fue atacada al entrar a su propiedad, el ladrón probablemente se vio obligado a actuar de esa forma debido a que fue sorprendido dentro de la propiedad—escuchó que comentaba uno de los investigadores. El negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía de medio lado.

Era cierto que un ladrón principiante podía cometer ese tipo de errores, pero matarían a su víctima lo más pronto y rápido posible ya que su intención sería simplemente huir y eso no había pasado en ese caso…golpes y 13 puñaladas… el victimario se estaba cobrando algo, lo que significaba que conocía a la víctima, no era un ladrón al azar. Y aunque era cierto que la mujer aún iba vestida con ropa de salir, tenía puestos zapatos cómodos de ir por casa…lo que significaba que estaba con alguien conocido, y ese alguien conocido era su asesino. El ADN que tenia bajo sus uñas era la llave para saber quien habría sido.

—Son sospechosos, novios, ex novios, amigos y ¿Por qué no? Amigas e incluso familiares… gente cercana a la víctima… Cuando tengamos a los sospechosos podremos hacer las respectivas pruebas—Dijo Itachi entregándole a Kakashi el sobre y dándole un rápido resumen.

Kakashi sonrió.

—¿Un caso muy fácil para ti? —se burló mientras le echaba un rápido vistazo a las pruebas y a las fotos.

—Fácil si contamos con los datos de la víctima y hasta con pruebas de ADN—dijo mientras su semblante volvía a oscurecerse. Le era imposible no volver a pensar en Hinata. Kakashi se percató de ello y borró su sonrisa al instante.

—Cuando ella despierte, podrás resolver su caso en un parpadeo —comentó logrando que Itachi lo viera sorprendido. ¿Tan obvio era que estaba pensando nuevamente en la niña?

Se limitó a asentir.

—Itachi, Kakashi… la niña ha despertado—informó uno de sus compañeros asomando la cabeza desde la puerta mientras sostenía un teléfono cerca de su oído.

Tanto el Uchiha como el peliplata se levantaron y por inercia cogieron sus cosas a la par.

No podían seguir perdiendo más tiempo, debían preguntarle a esa niña todo lo que les faltaba para unir datos lo antes posible.

Llegaron al hospital 10 minutos después.

—Ahora está dormida, cuando despertó tuvo un ataque de ansiedad por lo que tuvimos que sedarla… dormirá unas horas más con eso—informó la enfermera que estaba encargada de ella.

Itachi chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

—Solo un poco más—dijo Kakashi mirándolo de reojo, muy pocas veces lo había visto tan impaciente.

Kakashi se marchó al rato.

—Lo dejo en tus manos, sigue el protocolo—había dicho mientras se alejaba. Como jefe de policía no podía estar mucho tiempo fuera de la estación.

Itachi se quedó mirando a la niña a través del cristal de la habitación, su cuerpo inmóvil lo desesperaba.

La vio removerse y sintió un extraño escalofrío, pidió entrar de inmediato. Cuando estuvo frente a ella espero impaciente a que terminara de abrir los ojos.

Perlas… sus ojos eran como dos perlas. No recordaba haber visto unos ojos de ese color.

—¿Hinata?... Tranquila, estás en el hospital…no tengas miedo ¿Si?

Dijo tratando de que ella no entrara en pánico como había dicho la enfermera. La niña lo miró confundida, mientras seguía parpadeando, tratando de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz.

—¿Q-quien es usted? —Su voz suave y pausada lo desconcertó por un momento.

—Uchiha Itachi, del departamento de policía— dijo de forma calmada para transmitirle tranquilidad.

La niña abrió los ojos en cuanto oyó aquello. Policía… estaba en el hospital… ¿Qué pasaba?

—¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? —preguntó nuevamente el hombre mirándola de manera amable.

Ella carraspeó confundida… ¿Su nombre? Su nombre era… Lo miró aterrorizada…no lo recordaba.

—Yo…yo no me acuerdo—dijo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a inundar sus ojos amenazando con salir—No puedo recordarlo—terminó de decir tratando de incorporarse de la cama.

—No te muevas, por favor—se apresuró a decir Itachi mientras la detenía tomándola de los hombros con cierto cuidado y obligándola a volver a su posición inicial—Estuviste dos semanas enteras inconsciente, no deberías moverte tan bruscamente—dijo mientras la soltaba ante la atenta mirada de la niña cuyas lágrimas de repente se dispersaron.

—¿Tuve un accidente? —preguntó olvidando por completo que hace instantes casi se echaba a llorar.

Itachi asintió. Aquello no podía estar peor, al parecer ella no recordaba absolutamente nada. Se preguntó si debía contarle que el causante había sido él mismo.

Ella miró a la nada, todo era tan confuso. ¿Cómo podría olvidar todo aquello? Su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

—Yo… ¿Alguien más estaba conmigo? —preguntó un tanto insegura.

—Lamentablemente no, por eso quería hacerte unas preguntas para saber más sobre ti… pero al parecer quien acabará siendo interrogado seré yo—dijo mientras guardaba en su bolsillo el pequeño libreto donde tenía pensado apuntar los datos que ella le diera. Al parecer aquello le causó gracia a la niña pues sonrió.

Itachi por un lado se sintió aliviado de que no haya llorado ni perdido la calma y por otro lado maldecía su suerte.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —preguntó tratando de sacarle al menos algo, por más irrelevante que fuera.

Ella volvió a mirar a un punto fijo de la habitación, tratando de buscar algo en su mente, algo que estaba completamente bloqueado.

Miró al pelinegro nuevamente y negó con la cabeza—No sé…creo que no recuerdo nada—dijo cambiando su semblante a una más preocupada— ¿No volveré a recordarlo? —preguntó.

—Llamaré a la enfermera, ellos sabrán decírtelo mejor—dijo Itachi mientras se alejaba un poco.

—Señor Uchiha… cuando recupere la memoria ¿Usted volverá? —preguntó mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

Itachi la miró un tanto preocupado.

—Depende… ¿Te preocupa que vuelva? —preguntó pensando que tal vez la había incomodado de cierto modo.

La niña negó furtivamente con la cabeza.

—No es eso, es que…usted… Hasta el momento usted es la única persona a quien conozco—dijo sonriendo un tanto melancólica.

Itachi también sonrió, le causaba alivio escuchar aquello.

—Volveré mañana para ver cómo estas ¿Te parece? —preguntó mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta. La niña asintió y sonrió una vez más.

—¡Gracias! —dijo ella mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre la incómoda almohada.

Amnesia Post-traumatica. Los doctores aseguraban que el estado de la niña se debía a un trauma y no por posibles lesiones internas.

—Le vuelvo a repetir señor Uchiha… Las heridas de la niña son superficiales, no hay ninguna interna. El único peligro que corrió por el accidente era el de desangrarse, cosa que no pasó. Ella está bien, sus reflejos están bien, ella podría ser dada de alta hoy mismo…—Habló el viejo doctor encargado. Itachi apretó los puños un tanto desconcertado. Aunque de cierto modo se sentía aliviado de que no fuera culpa suya ¿ahora se suponía que debían esperar sentado a que ella recuperara la memoria?

Vió por el cristal de la habitación, como algunas enfermeras la ayudaban a incorporarse de la cama. Ella les sonreía de manera dulce y amable.

—¿No podrían ayudarla de alguna forma? ¿Algún tratamiento? —insistió tratando de conseguir algo.

El doctor negó con la cabeza.

—Solo esperar… La amnesia podría durar horas, semanas, meses… No depende de nosotros — habló el hombre de forma pausada—Sé que usted tiene la intención de atrapar a los malnacidos que la dañaron… Pero piense que tal vez es lo mejor que podría pasarle a ella— Itachi lo miró un tanto desconcertado.

—No todos los que han pasado por lo que ella, tienen la suerte de olvidar… —dijo el doctor mirando también a la niña a través del cristal—Esta sonriendo…Quien sabe después de cuanto tiempo…Usted y yo sabemos que si ella recordara, esa sonrisa no existiría ni por asomo.

Itachi se sintió un imbécil. Estaba tan cegado por cerrar el caso que no había pensado en ello.

:

—¡Maldición! ¿Seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo buscando a esa estúpida niña? —preguntó un rubio de ojos azules ganándose una fulminante y tosca mirada.

—Deberíamos decirle la verdad... Mientras más tiempo pase más nos costará encontrarla…sabes que no nos iremos hasta entonces—respondió el hombre que estaba al lado de el, cuyos ojos marrones ceniza resplandecían bajo la tenue luz de las lámparas.

—¡Cállate! Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca… si la encontramos, la encontraremos muerta ¿Entiendes? —vociferó el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos disgustado.

—Entonces ¿Qué se te ocurre Deidara? Seguramente ya se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, no hay forma de que demos con su paradero sin que él se entere.

Deidara se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes.

—La reemplazaremos—respondió con una sonrisa triunfante.

Sasori arrugó la frente disgustado.

—¿De verdad crees que Nagato se conformará si le traemos a otra mocosa? ¿Acaso no escuchaste.. —

—No me refiero a eso, grandísimo imbécil… Te estoy diciendo que le traeremos el cuerpo de su pequeña de una manera tan lamentable que ni siquiera él podrá reconocerla ¿Entiendes ahora? —Terminó indignado.

Sasori sonrió satisfecho ante aquello. Se moría de ganas de dejar de lado aquel tedioso tema…

—Eso suena mejor—se limitó a responder mientras se recostaba sobre la cabecera de su cama.

**Fin del capítulo**.

Chicos aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo…

Debo admitir que desde que empecé a escribir la historia tenía claro que quería SasuHina, pero mientras más escribo me es imposible dejar de inclinarme hacia el ItaHina también… Ahora estoy confundida pero muy emocionada, me muero de ganas por empezar a escribir las primeras interacciones de Hinata y Sasuke…

En fin, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo:

**Invitado**: Espero que lo de arriba haya respondido tu duda jaja es que de momento ni yo se :3

**Vikami Valencia:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Besitos

Francisvict: Gracias por comentar, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado *

**Dariana**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, estaré escribiendo pistas de lo que pasó con Hina, Sasuke no tardará en aparecer…* gracias por comentar

**FictionInador**: Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, me alegra que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.. *

**Geo Tlalli: **Muchas gracias por comentar… Me alegra que te haya gustado, Sasuke aún no aparece pero pronto formara parte también de la vida de Hina *-*

**Patohf**: Muchas gracias por tu interés en la historia, creo que este cap te dará unas ideas de quienes fueron, espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado… de verdad muchas gracias por leer y comentar.. Besitos

**A****licia CR**: Me alegro mucho de que la historia te haya llamado la atención, la verdad es que nunca pensé que escribiría una historia así, pero me está emocionando la idea. Espero que el cap te haya gustado… Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu opinión.. *

**¡Muchas gracias a todas por leer y comentar, espero leerlas en el siguiente capitulo!》**


	3. Hinata Uchiha

**Capitulo 3_ Hinata Uchiha**

—Estamos peor que antes—Musitó Kakashi después de que Itachi le contara todo lo sucedido en el hospital.

—Solo debemos esperar a que recupere la memoria—respondió el Uchiha de manera serena ganándose una curiosa mirada por parte del peliplata.

—Me sorprende que te lo tomes tan tranquilo…hace apenas unas horas no podías esperar ni siquiera a que despierte—le recordó mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo que los conducía hasta la salida de la estación.

Itachi simplemente soltó un bufido. Era verdad que estaba impaciente por cerrar ya aquel caso, encontrar a los culpables y encerrarlos de por vida… pero saber que la niña estaba bien, y que estaba tranquila sin recordar nada, de cierta manera lo tranquilizaba a él también.

—Mañana me encargaré de buscarle un hogar de acogida, supongo que no tardarán en darle de alta—dijo Kakashi. El Uchiha lo miró con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Hogar de acogida? —preguntó.

—Será lo mejor para ella…necesita un lugar tranquilo hasta que encontremos a algún familiar, o hasta que recuerde algo—respondió el hombre de pelo gris— Un centro de menores seria muy tedioso para ella.

Itachi asintió, estaba de acuerdo con ello. Normalmente los que estaban en los centros de menores eran adolescentes problemáticos.

:

—Buenos días—saludó el moreno al día siguiente cuando fue a visitar a la niña como había prometido.

—Señor Uchiha —dijo ella mientras se incorporaba de la cama y se recostaba sobre el respaldo—Buenos días— saludó sonriendo.

Itachi se acercó un poco. —¿Puedo tomar asiento? —preguntó señalando uno de los sillones de la habitación.

—Si por favor—respondió ella mientras lo miraba expectante. Le gustaba mucho la presencia de aquel hombre, a pesar de que su apariencia podría lucir un tanto intimidante, sus ojos le transmitían una calidez realmente cómoda.

—¿Cómo estas? —preguntó el Moreno mientras la miraba con cierta curiosidad. Aunque por su sonrisa deducía que nada había cambiado desde el día anterior, le era imposible preguntarse que pasaba por su mente.

—Muy bien, no me duele nada y todo el mundo es muy amable conmigo—respondió la niña sonrojándose levemente.

Itachi sonrió ante aquello.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— Hizo una pausa para analizar lo que le diría— Muy pronto saldrás de aquí, te estamos buscando una familia con la que puedas vivir hasta que encuentres a la tuya… o hasta que recuerdes algo de tu vida.

La niña lo miró sorprendida. Asintió con la cabeza un tanto entristecida, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Uchiha. Aquella niña era muy educada y muy madura para ser tan pequeña, le era imposible concebir la idea de que era de la calle.

—Los encontraremos pronto—dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a la muchacha, esta lo miró y sonrió .

—¿Puedo saber como es su familia señor? —se atrevió a preguntar un tanto curiosa y sonrojándose más temiendo a ser imprudente.

—Solo tengo un hermano menor… Se llama Sasuke y tiene 16 años— respondió Itachi sonriendo— Algo me dice que tu tienes aproximadamente esa edad.

—16 años—susurró ella. Le era raro pero sintió una calidez agradable. Aunque era un dato incierto le gustaba saber algo de si misma. Ni siquiera sabía su propio nombre— Aquí me llaman por su apellido—Informo ella con un leve sonrojo sorprendiendo al moreno quien alzó una ceja—Uchiha—Susurró ella apartando la mirada un tanto apenada. Itachi supuso que era porque ella estaba ingresada a su nombre.

Metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco la pequeña pulsera rosa de goma.

—Cuando te encontramos tenías esto puesto—dijo extendiéndoselo —Creemos que te llamas Hinata… puede que sea tu nombre.

Hinata sostuvo la pulsera con cierto nerviosismo. Miro al Uchiha y sonrió con un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—¿Te parece bien que te llamemos Hinata a partir de ahora? —preguntó el peliazabache. Hinata asintió de forma entusiasta. Le gustaba aquel nombre.

—Me gusta—admitió ella con una leve sonrisa en los labios— Aunque también me gustaba que me llamaran por su apellido, usted me cae muy bien señor, además las enfermeras me contaron que usted me salvó. Gracias por venir a verme hoy y gracias por salvarme —dijo la niña a la vez que jugueteaba con sus dedos aparentemente nerviosa, Itachi cambió su semblante a uno más serio. Se preguntaba internamente si aquella niña seguiría opinando lo mismo si supiera que el había sido el causante de su accidente.

:

Kakashi tardó apenas unos días en encontrarle una familia a la muchacha. Había hablado con el doctor de Hinata y este le había confirmado que la niña ya podía ser dada de alta.

—Itachi ¿Quieres encargarte de ello también? —preguntó el peliplata una vez en la oficina.

—¿De qué? El servicio social se encarga de eso ¿No? —preguntó sin darle mucha importancia ganándose una curiosa mirada de su superior.

—Lo decía por que al parecer a esa niña le caes muy bien. Hoy que fui a informarle que mañana conocerá a su familia de acogida, no paraba de hablar y preguntar por tí—se burló el peliplata. Itachi lo miró con más interés.

—¿Eso hizo? —preguntó. Pero luego negó con la cabeza—Me di cuenta de que me está idealizando mucho, por eso no quiero visitarla tan seguido. Volveré a ir a verla cuando pase algún tiempo, solo para ver si recuerda algo.

Kakashi reprobó aquello negando con la cabeza.

—Idealiza a la persona que la salvó ¿Qué tiene de malo? La salvaste tú—le recordó.

—Después de haberla atropellado—replicó el moreno.

—Ya hablamos de eso… ¿Sabes que? Es una orden—Dijo Kakashi cambiando completamente el tono de su voz a una mucho más seria. Itachi lo miró sin comprender—Mañana tienes que acompañar a Hinata a conocer a su nueva familia de acogida—sentenció.

Itachi a pesar de haberse quejado y negado, no tuvo más opción que estar a primera hora en el hospital, esperando a que la familia apareciera.

Cuando llegaron, estaban entusiasmados por conocerla. A simple vista parecían una familia normal. Un hombre que rondaría los 50 años y una mujer un poco más joven.

—Siempre quisimos tener una niña, pero no hemos podido—Contaba la mujer mientras se ponía de puntillas para mirar por el cristal de la habitación. Itachi simplemente los miraba de reojo. Su atención estaba plenamente puesta en Hinata quien en esos momentos estaba siendo atendida por una enfermera que al parecer la estaba analizando.

—¿No tienen hijos? —preguntó por seguir la conversación.

—Tenemos 3 hijos, pero ninguna niña— respondió la mujer mientras agarraba emocionada el regordete brazo de su marido— El mayor va a la universidad y los otros dos cursan el último año de preparatoria.

—Ya veo—se limitó a responder Itachi mientras veía como por fin la enfermera salía de la habitación de Hinata y los dejaba entrar.

Hinata parecía contenta con conocer a la pareja. Y mucho más que vinieran acompañados por Itachi.

—Eres preciosa—Chillaba la mujer mientras apretaba las sonrojadas mejillas de la niña.

—Estarás bien con nosotros—habló por primera vez el marido mientras su mano se posaba sobre la rodilla de la niña quien estaba recostada sobre el respaldo de la cama.

Itachi simplemente los observaba de lejos. Su trabajo simplemente consistía en presentarlos y eso ya estaba hecho. Después de unos minutos pensaba volver a la estación y olvidarse por un tiempo del tema.

Iba a hacerlo. Iba a largarse sin decir nada más hasta que vio algo que le disgustó completamente. Hinata apartó la mano de aquel hombre de su rodilla con cierta incomodidad, sonreía pero no de la manera que había hecho las últimas veces.

Todas las alarmas parecieron encenderse en su mente. No podía. Simplemente no podía dejarla con ellos. Tal vez simplemente era un momento incómodo, nadie podría decir que aquel hombre era malo por aquella acción. Pero simplemente no podía dejar las cosas así y largarse dejándola a su suerte.

Fingió que tenía una llamada para salir de la habitación y poder aclarar su ahora descontrolada mente.

— En aquella casa Hinata estaría rodeada de 4 hombres completamente desconocidos, 4 hombres que él no conocía — pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo de un lado a otro completamente desconcertado.

Itachi Uchiha era un hombre serio y un agente de policía excepcional. Nunca actuaba por impulso… bueno, casi nunca.

—Siento mucho tener que decirles que Hinata no puede irse con ustedes—dijo Itachi entrando de improvisto a la habitación —Acaban de llamarme de la estación de policía, al parecer debe ingresar a un centro de menores debido a que debe estar bajo nuestra entera responsabilidad hasta que demos con su familia —mintió descaradamente sin siquiera pestañear.

El matrimonio lo miró con desilusión pero no se atrevieron a reclamar nada.

Itachi sintió pena por un momento, la mujer parecía realmente ilusionada con Hinata, pero pronto aquella pena se dispersó al ver el rostro de aquel hombre. No le daba buena espina, de hecho rogaba por que saliera lo antes posible de su vista. Definitivamente no perdería la vista de él, se encargaría personalmente de averiguar sus antecedentes y si era posible evitaría que ninguna niña fuera acogida por ellos. Por mucha pena que le diera su mujer, no podía arriesgarse.

Su vista reparó finalmente en Hinata que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y curiosos. Se alegró de que no estuviera desilusionada también.

—El servicio social se comunicará con ustedes en caso de que otro niño necesitara ser acogido. Realmente sentimos esto—volvió a mentir el Uchiha mientras abría la puerta de la habitación invitándolos a salir sin dejarles siquiera despedirse de la niña.

Una vez que el matrimonio salió, el soltó un suspiro. —¿¡Que carajo acababa de hacer!? — Se giró a mirar a la niña que seguía mirándolo de la misma forma que antes, pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Itachi Uchiha no sabía que hacer. Por su culpa tal vez ahora en verdad le tocaría ir a un centro. Se sentía mal pero a la vez aliviado, una extraña y desagradable mezcla.

—Señor Uchiha, ¿Qué es un centro de menores? —pregunto la niña de manera inocente. Itachi se recriminó mentalmente pero iba a responderle de manera sincera.

—Es como un internado… Muchos jóvenes cuyas familias no pueden cuidarlos van ahí—dijo mientras tomaba una leve pausa —También adolescentes problemáticos—admitió. Hinata soltó un suspiro.

—¡Oh! —soltó de forma débil. Era obvio que la idea no la animaba del todo, pero aún así se ánimo y sonrió de forma dulce. — ¿Me visitará aún cuando esté ahí? —preguntó ella tratando de maquillar su evidente desilusión. Itachi sonrió de manera pesada.

—Por supuesto — se limitó a decir el Uchiha.

:

Tuvo que luchar contra su propia rabia cuando comprobó lo que desde un principio sospechaba. En los antecedentes del hombre habian dos denuncias de acoso laboral y una orden de alejamiento de una de las mujeres que lo había denunciado. Aunque eran delitos menores era inconcebible que hayan estado a un paso de entregarle a una adolescente de 16 años…

—¿Cómo pudieron ser tan imbéciles de entregarles un niño sin haber revisado sus malditos antecedentes? —Se quejó Itachi a la directora del Servicio Social una vez que acudieron a la cita en la estación policial.

—Lo sentimos mucho—respondió la mujer mayor. Era incapaz hasta de mantener la vista fija en el joven policía que la fulminaba recriminatoriamente.

Kakashi miraba la escena sin decir una sola palabra. El también se sentía sumamente abochornado.

—Pero debe comprendernos. Día con día debemos buscarle familias a cientos de niños, a veces no podemos inspeccionar todos los antecedentes—Itachi masajeó su frente más disgustado que antes.

—Es su maldito trabajo…. Cesiorarse de que estén con una buena familia y seguros, era su responsabilidad—Cruzó el despacho con dos pasos largos y apunto de manera amenazante a la mujer—No me obligue a presentar una querella contra usted o contra la empresa. ¿Cuántos niños están ahora bajo esa clase de cerdos? —preguntó indignado.

La mujer carraspeó la lengua de manera incómoda. No sabía que más responder. Si aquello llegaba a oídos de la prensa seria su fin.

Kakashi se levantó de su sillón dispuesto a interferir también.

—Debe entender que no podemos dejar las cosas así —habló después de haberse mantenido al margen— Abriremos un expediente y revisaremos todos los casos que pasaron por sus manos. Una sola irregularidad más y podría tener graves problemas con la ley—sentenció.

Itachi respiró profundo ante aquellas palabras. De cierta manera aquello lo tranquilizaba un poco.

La mujer estaba aterrorizada pero no se atrevió a contradecir ni replicar nada.

—Hinata pasa nuevamente a ser nuestra responsabilidad—termino por decir. Antes de cruzar también el despacho y abrir la puerta para indicarle que saliera.

Una vez que Kakashi e Itachi quedaron solos se produjo un largo silencio. Ambos estaban sumamente disgustados.

—Kakashi, quiero proponerte algo—habló el Uchiha de manera seria.

:

Habían estado buscando por días a alguna niña que se pareciera lo suficiente pero no habían tenido éxito hasta que llegaron a aquel alejado pueblo.

El hombre de cabellos rubios no tardó en fijarse en una niña que cumplía con muchas de sus características. Tanto la estatura como el tono de piel eran realmente parecidos. El problema solo radicaba ahora en su largo cabello. Aunque tampoco sería muy trascendente después de todo lo que pensaba en hacer.

—Hyuga tenía el cabello más corto—aseguró Toneri observando también a la muchacha quien se encontraba haciendo unas compras a unos pasos de ellos.

—Se lo cortaremos—respondió el rubio sin apartar la vista de ella.

—¿Y los ojos?

—Se los arrancaremos—

Una vez que la niña al parecer terminó de hacer sus compras empezó a caminar, sin saber que era perseguida ahora por dos de los criminales más peligrosos del país.

—Nagato, la hemos encontrado—dijo Toneri entrando junto con Deidara a la habitación donde se encontraba el pelirrojo captando su completa atención.

—¿Dónde esta? —preguntó este mirándolos de forma inquisidora.

Deidara arrojó con fuerza una bolsa negra de plástico que cayó estrepitosamente a los pies del pelirrojo rompiéndose al instante y dejando ver lo que llevaba dentro. El cuerpo mutilado y completamente desfigurado de una niña asomándose heló la sangre del pelirrojo.

:

Por fin había llegado el día de su salida del hospital. Todo era tan raro que no pudo evitar contener la respiración por unos segundos. Todo lo que conocía hasta ese momento se limitaba a aquel hospital. Le era imposible no preguntarse…¿Qué le esperaba fuera? ¿Qué había dejado atrás?

Vistió los pantalones de mezclilla, el suéter y el gran abrigo que le habian entregado las enfermeras. Ni siquiera sabía si era de ella, pero suponía que no ya que era unas dos tallas más grandes.

—Cuando estés lista, pasaremos por el despacho del doctor. Tienes que firmar tu alta—le informó una de las enfermeras. Hinata asintió.

—Ya estoy lista—dijo mientras empezaba a seguirla de manera serena. Los pies aún le pesaban y le dolían, pero ya caminaba mucho mejor comparado hacia algunos días.

Cuando entro al despacho del doctor seguida de la enfermera una agradable sorpresa la hizo estremecerse.

—Señor Uchiha—dijo mirando al hombre que se encontraba sentado al sillón delante del doctor. Aunque al entrar le daba la espalda lo reconoció al instante.

—Hinata—respondió este mirándola y sonriendo de forma agradable. Como el primer día que lo conoció —¿Lista para ir a casa? —preguntó haciendo que su corazón se agitara de forma acelerada.

**Fin del capítulo**

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de la historia chicas.

Falta poco para que Hinata conozca a la contraparte de su Ángel… de verdad tengo muchos planes para esta historia *

Finalmente me he decidido y haré un ItaHinaSasu ya que realmente me encanta escribir las escenas entre Hina e Itachi.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus bellos comentarios y por su apoyo. No se porque no puedo responderles los comentarios por PV… a mí en la aplicación no me funciona :'(

**Mangelot** **Farid**: Jaja me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también *-* muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**Geo** **Tlalli**: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia *w* Siii pobre Hina, pero por suerte ahora tiene a Itachi y muy pronto a Sasuke :3 Muchisimas gracias por comentar.

**Patohf**: Me dejaste súper intrigada con tu comentario… quise encontrar algún ItaHinaSasu bueno para leer e inspirarme pero no encontré nada ¿Podrias recomendarme alguna? Muchas gracias por leer y seguir la Historia *

Inufrausto: Holaa! Me alegra que te hays gustado, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también. Muchisimas gracias por dejar tu comentario


End file.
